‘Roksolana’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor at Lviv, Western Ukraine. ‘Roksolana’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a cross made in 1961 of female parent ‘Parizhanka’ (not patented) and male parent ‘Beurre Bosc’ (not patented). ‘Parizhanka’ was selected for its winter hardiness, tolerance to scab, and very good storageability. ‘Beurre Bosc’ was selected for its productivity, late blooming, and good eating quality. ‘Roksolana’ was grafted onto rootstock in 1964 at Lviv, and fruit of the variety was first observed in 1969. After several years of observation, ‘Roksolana’ was found to exhibit desireable characteristics, and was selected for further evaluation. In the early 1990s, ‘Roksolana’ was asexually propagated by grafting, and planted in an experimental orchard in France. Second generation trees were planted in 2000 and 2002, and third generation trees were planted in 2006. ‘Roksolana’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.